crise de delirium aigue
by dexash
Summary: en collaboration avec mimi et Syla... Crise de délire aigue :D :D Bonne lecture!


Voix off :

Quand trois jeunes femmes frustrées et en manque se lachent.._  
_

* * *

_Note de Syla : Pour ce qui va suivre, je tiens à signaler que nous n'étions pas en pleine possession de nos facultés intellectuelles (quoique en y réfléchissant..) enfin vous verrez. Gros délires que l'ont s'est tapée sur MSN. Quant à l'histoire si on peut dire qu'il y a une histoire gros, ça raconte les péripéties de trois folles dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, alors je vous raconte pas le chantier qu'elles mettent. :P_

_N'empêche bon délire en tout cas qu'on devra renouveler les filles… :P_

_Bon sinon euh… quoi dire d'autre ah ouais… tout l'univers de SGA ne nous appartient pas dommage…:'( Mais bon on s'y fera à force._

_Note d'Atchoum : Mimi étant absente n'a pu participer à cette préface... En fait ce qui suit est la transcription d'un gros gros gros gros (comment ça y a assez de gros) délire MSN.  
_

**_Attention, c'est parti pour le délire _**

Au cours d'une petite visite sur Atlantis, Syla, Mimi et Atchoum discutaient en se promenant.

Atchoum : au fait Syla, t'as pas laissé de comms sur ma vidéo ?

Mimi : Elle va t'en vouloir !

Syla part d'un coup se cacher, pendant qu'Atchoum appelle Ronon pour lui piquer son arme.

Atchoum : Ronooooon !

Ronon : Moui ?

Syla pense que d'un coup ça sent le roussi.

Atchoum : Viens ici.

Ronon : Grmph

Atchoum : Viens ici je te dis.

Ronon : ca va j'arrive

Atchoum attrape vivement l'arme de Ronon et file.

Ronon : Héééé ! Rends moi ça ! Reviens ici Atchoum .

Syla, voyant qu'Atchoum devient dangereuse et file trouver une autre cachette. Atchoum jubile et vise Syla, qui par chance pour elle évite le tir. Atchoum change le mode de l'arme et tire en rafale. Pendant ce temps Ronon grogne.

Ronon : reviens ici !

Mimi ouvre de grand yeux.

Mimi : euh les filles je vais peut-être vous laisser…Je suis pacifiste moi.

Atchoum , cherchant Syla qui s'est à nouveau cachée : Meuh non, elle est habituée.

Ronon : Rends moi mon arme !

Syla change de cachette.

Atchoum : non, laisses moi la torturer d'abord !

Ronon : Arrete d'être conne ! Si tu la tues, elle pourra plus te mettre de comms.

Atchoum fait mine de réfléchir.

Atchoum pense : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle change d'avis et veut viser Ronon, puis s'en va se cacher en courant…au même endroit que Syla.

Atchoum : ah tiens t'étais là, toi…

Mimi réfléchit : moi je vais faire de l'œil à Ronon pour que Atchoum puisse s'enfuir.

Syla : oui j'tais là, mais c'est ma cachette ! Vas-t-en !

Ronon : Atchouuuuum !

Mimi cherche les filles, pendant que Atchoum pousse Syla, qui est déséquilibrée et bascule.

Mimi : ouououh ! Les filles !

Syla : c'est malin, maintenant il sait où on est.

Atchoum : Chuuut ! Il sait où TU es.

Ronon : Atchoum viens ici! T'avais promis de plus me voler mon arme pour essayer de dezinguer tes lectrices !

Atchoum rougit, pendant que Mimi fait du gringue à Ronon. Atchoum voit la situation et soupire de soulagement, mais Mimi se rend compte que Ronon est préoccupé par son arme.

Atchoum – tout bas - : Bon je vais peut être m'en tirer.

Mimi sort alors le grand jeu en extirpant des gâteaux de son sac en se disant que par l'odeur alléché, Ronon pourrait se détourner de son but premier. A leur vue, Syla se dit qu'elle va aller manger quelque chose

Atchoum contourne syla et comptait s'échapper discrètement.

Ronon : c'est bon… C'est quoi ?

Mimi : des pets de nonne

Atchoum, comptant sur Mimi, sort discrètement de sa cachette pour s'en aller sur la pointe des pieds. C'état sans compter sur Syla qui revient à se moment la, une grosse part de gateau au chocolat dans les mains.

Syla : C'est bon ça…Miam !

Ronon : c'était quoi ce bruit?

Pour faire diversion, Mimi se dévoue et embrasse Ronon, en espérant qu'Atchoum ne regarde pas.

Atchoum tourne la tête : Oh !

Atchoum (tout bas) : J'espère qu'elle n'en profite pas trop… Si je n'attendais pas qu'elle ait fini ?

Syla se dit que mimi est dans la merde et que ronon devrait avoir honte

Ronon :Mais a quoi tu joues toi??

Mimi :Euh….je suis spontanée

Atchoum se fait toute petite

Mimi : Je mange que les hommes moi pas les dessert

Atchoum : t'as de la chance Syla cette fois tu y échappes...tu veux pas m aider ?

Elle fait une tête de chien battu à Syla

Atchoum : alléééééé ….. siteuplééééé

Syla peut pas résister quand on lui fait cette tête

Atchoum : en l'honneur des tout fout le camp

Atchoum fait un petit sourire en coin.

Mimi se dit qu'elle a fait une bêtise et embrasse Syla pour faire diversion. Devant la tête de Ronon, Atchoum peut partir. Atchoum tourne la tête : mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout mimi????

Mimi se met à courir vers Atchoum.

Syla a été prise par surprise -

Atchoum : oh merde ... viteuuuuh un gros gros gros rocher

Mimi se jette dans les bras d'atchoum et pleure

Syla comprends pas ce qui lui arrive mais elle se dit qu'elle va peut être emprunter le flingue de Ronon.

Mimi : personne m'aimeuh

Atchoum essaie de s éloigner de Ronon qui la regarde bizarrement, tout en consolant mimi

Atchoum : ohoh.

Mimi regarde atchoum

Atchoum : Meuh si mimi

Mimi dit : tu me fait faire des bêtises Atchoum!

Atchoum se demande si Mimi ferait un bouclier humain efficace

Ronon : Atchoum!

Atchoum : Viens ici !

Atchoum : nonononononononon

Syla comprend plus ce qui se passe : ça part en vrille. Elle se dit qu'elle va reprendre du gâteau.

Atchoum pense : désolée mimi

Atchoum demande une pause : ronon et mimi s'immobilisent.

Mimi se console en se disant que ses gâteaux doivent être bons quand même

Atchoum explique à Syla : j ai piqué le flingue de ronon pour te viser, mais il s'en est rendu compte et essaie de me rattraper, et mimi fait ce qu elle peut pour m'aider à filer

Atchoum se demande si Syla a compris

Syla se dit que finalement elle avait compris ça

Syla : oui ils sont bons mes gateaux et c'est les miens

Mimi se met a pleurer car elle veut un gâteau de Syla. Syla peut pas résister quand les gens pleurent

Mimi fait un caprice en espérant qu'Atchoum comprend que c'est encore une diversion

Syla se dirige vers mimi.

Atchoum en profite, et balance mimi, et le flingue dans les bras de Syla et file a toute vitesse

Syla : tiens une part de gâteau

Mimi : snif

Ronon : Atchoum! Tu cours pas assez vite!

Atchoum : merde il a raison

Syla se retrouve avec un flingue dans les mains et un gros baraqué qui se dirige vers elle.

Atchoum continue a courir, espérant échapper a Ronon

Syla : j'ai rien fait

Mimi regarde Syla et ce demande si finalement elles devraient pas laisser Ronon se débrouiller

Ronon : mais je sais banane. rends moi ça et donne moi une part de gâteau avec !

Atchoum se dit que ses amies sont finalement des traitresses, et décide de courir vers ses quartiers

Mimi se demande ce qui pourrait alentir Ronon.

Syla : Tiens une part de gâteau

Syla se demande si atch veut du gateau.

Mimi se dit qu'elle aimerait bien tremper Ronon dans du chocolat

Atchoum s'est planquée derrière la porte, en espérant que Ronon préfère faire la sieste après avoir mangé le gâteau

Ronon : Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça

Atchoum toujours planquée fait la tête : ah non ! C'est a moi le Ronon enrobé de Nutella, encore que c'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais le faire

Mimi dit : J'ai faim

Ronon : Grmph. C'est pas tout, mais ou est passé la foldingue ?

Syla : Ronon si je serais toi je courais ah ouais mais t'as peur de rien pfffffff

Mimi se met a courir derrière Ronon avec du chocolat.

Mimi : Viens la !

Atchoum se dit qu elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Ronon : Non mais ça va pas !? mais qui m a fichu des auteurs pareilles?

Syla : ouais t'es vraiment mal barré.

Atchoum : Ahaha atchoum je t'ai vu t'aurais du mieux attacher tes cheveux!

Atchoum repart à tout vitesse, poursuivie par Ronon

Mimi court toujours derrière Ronon

Atchoum a presque atteint ses quartiers, mais la porte veut pas s'ouvrir.

Syla se dit que pour rentrer dans la danse elle court derrière tout le monde

Atchoum : raaaaaah foutue porte

Mimi se demande pourquoi Syla cours derrière et accélère.

Atchoum : Pourquoi elle est bloquée?

Atchoum : -Rodneyyyyyy dans la radio -

Syla se dépêche de rattraper atch. Mimi arrête de courir et rentre dans Syla. Syla fait preuve de bonté et tente de l'aider

Bam!

Atchoum entend Ronon arriver et se précipite dans les premiers quartiers venus

Syla : Ouille me suis démontée l'épaule

Mimi se relève et aide Syla

Mimi : Je te ferais un massage

Ronon : Merde... elle est rentrée dans ses quartiers... pas grave on a le même balcon...

Syla : T'aurais pas pu me dire avant que tu allais appeller rodney pfffffffff

Mimi: il est où Rodney ?

Mimi cherche son Rodney.

Ronon : - (dans la radio) merci rodney ... pour le blocage -

Mimi : mince il est caché dans la radio

Rodney : - dans la radio pour Ronon - de rien... elle me saoule l auteur a mettre du citron partout

Syla : N'essaie pas de le démonter il est pas caché dedans Mimi.

Mimi se met a démonter la radio.

Mimi : Comment il fait pour rentrer dedans ?

Atchoum rentre dans la salle de bain, avant de réaliser...

Syla se dit que cette fille est timbrée.

Syla : Tiens c'est bizarre il est passé ou Ronon ?

Atchoum : Et zut de zut de zut... je me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup

Mimi a la réputation d'être blonde.

Mimi pleure.

Mimi : Rodney

Syla se dit que peut-être mimi devrait faire une couleur

Ronon : - sort la tête de ses quartiers - mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez la? C'est pas vous c'est atchoum que je veux...

Syla : Bah désolée monsieur on y peut rien si on est là nous.

Mimi demande a Ronon : Il est où Rodney ?

Ronon : Pourquoi elle a du chocolat dans les mains elle - designant mimi -

Syla : Tu veux qu'on part a la recherche de Rodney mimi ??

Ronon : Pfff dans son labo ...

Mimi : C'est pour faire un Rodney au chocolat

Atchoum se dit : noooon bon sang qu'elles ne partent pas sinon je suis foutue

Mimi part vers le labo, accompagnée de Syla

Atchoum entend un bruit de pas... mais y a encore des voix.

Mimi ne sait pas comment ouvrir les portes

Atchoum entend un deuxième bruit de pas et Atchoum se dit qu elle est foutue...

Syla : On tambourine a la porte?

Mimi : Voui

Mimi se met à taper à la porte

Syla : OUVREZ NOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS -en frappant fort sur la porte-

Mimi regarde les boutons sur la droite

Mimi : C'est quoi ça.

Atchoum cherche désespérément ou se planque, et croise bien fort les doigts pour que Ronon sorte ou aille sur le balcon...

Syla : L'interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte

Mimi :Wai on a trouvé

Mimi saute sur place

Syla calme un peu mimi : Comment on l'ouvre miss?

Atchoum se demande où sont les filles et où est Ronon

Mimi est tentée car Rodney viens d'ouvrir la porte

Mimi prend l'air bête : Rodney !!

Syla se pousse avant qu'elle la fasse tomber pour rejoindre Rodney.

Mimi : Dis Rodney tu peux nous aider a sauver Atchoum

Syla : Comme si il avait une idée

Atchoum rappelle aux filles que c'est Rodney qui a aidé Ronon à bloquer ses quartiers...et qu'elle est toujours coincée.

Mimi sait qu'elle peut-être persuasive

Ronon : Bon si j allais me doucher moi?

Atchoum pense : non non non

Syla : - Atch tu me recois? (par la radio) -

Ronon pense : non je vais aller sur le balcon d abord

Mimi convaint Rodney d'appeler Ronon

Atchoum souffle dans la radio : - Voui, chuis coincée dans la salle de bains de Ronon, tu crois qu'il viendrait prendre sa douche sans me voir ??? –

Mimi : Dis tu pourrais pas plutôt prendre une douche avec lui

Syla : - Mais tu rêves, t'as pas des conduits d'aération dans le coin ?? Faufile toi devant (par la radio) –

Atchoum toujours en chuchotant : - naaan sont trop hauts -

Atchoum continue : et puis je vais faire du bruit il va me repérer c'est un ex-runner cocotte

Syla : - T'as pas un truc pour y accéder (par la radio) -

Mimi s'accroche au bras de Rodney.

Syla : Mimi lâche Rodney

Mimi lui susurre: tu pourrais pas nous aider…

Syla se redirige vers les quartiers de Ronon en courant.

Mimi : Si tu l'aide à sortir je t'aide à rentrer dans tes quartiers…

Syla : Mimi tu viens avec moi toi…Mimi lâche le !

Mimi voit Rodney se dépêcher avec sa radio car il est tout rouge, avant de se faire traîner par Syla

Mimi : non!

Syla : Si ! Tu ramènes tes fesses !

Mimi : Rodney!Viens me sauver

Atchoum entend la radio de Ronon crachoter.

Rodney : - ronon je crois qu'Atchoum est dans le coin -

Atchoum a peur, tout d'un coup.

Syla et Mimi arrivent devant les quartiers de Ronon.

Syla : Si on frappait à la porte?

Mimi pleure toutes les larmes de son corps

Ronon : ah oui? - sourire sadique et se dirige vers la salle de bain -

Mimi : Rodney !

Mimi pleure fort et ça attire l'attention de Ronon.

Atchoum entend les pas: non non non et maudit Rodney jusqu'à la cinquantième génération

Mimi console mimi : Arrête de pleurer on ira le voir après

Mimi : whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ronon : C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Syla prend son courage a deux mains et frappe comme une malade sur la porte de Ronon.

Atchoum voit le témoin changer de couleur et devint pale...et fille se cacher derrière le rideau de douche.

Ronon : Oh ça suffit vous la bas! - hurle après les fous qui tapent à sa porte -

Mimi dit :Rodney!

Atchoum pense : mama mia ! Continuez les filles

Syla : Mais on a perdu quelque chose et on vient le chercher -en hurlant-

Syla : Arrête de crier mimi

Ronon : ah oui, et quoi? - ressort de la salle de bains -

Atchoum respire.

Syla : Pourquoi tu harcèles pas Rodney par radio??

Mimi se jette dans les bras de Ronon pour qu'il la console.

Syla : Ben laisse nous entrer on le prend et on se barre - dit toujours en hurlant -

Ronon - grommelle -: Qu est-ce que t'as toi encore

Mimi : Je veux Rodney!

Mimi : Ouin !!

Syla file a la salle de bain, attrape Atch et file à toute vitesse

Mimi retient Ronon tant qu'elle peut.

Syla : Tu viens atch?? Prête à courir?

Mimi : Ouin! Rodney!

Atchoum sursaute en voyant Syla surgir.

Atchoum : Mouais...

Syla : Désolée…Me dis pas que tu veux rester? T'aurais pu le dire me serais pas décarcasser autant.

Mimi commence à manquer de larmes.

Atchoum , en rougissant : Ben... il voulait rendre une douche ...Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.

Atchoum dépasse Syla et file.

Syla : Ben euh on s'en fiche, on le verra une autre fois

Ronon : T'a pas bientôt fini ?

Syla : Mais euh attends moi

Mimi fait ce qu'elle peut.

Ronon : - balance mimi - bon ça suffit…

Syla file a toute vitesse et passe devant Mimi.

Syla : Lâche, mimi et cours !!

Mimi se met a courir.

Ronon, attrape de justesse Syla : Toi tu restes ici

Atchoum : Et merde

Mimi bifurque vers le labo et sourit.

Syla : Lâche moi toi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Mimi se retourne et voit que personne suit.

Syla jauge du regard le grand balaise

Mimi : Mais personne me suit pourquoi je cours

Atchoum s'arrête en voyant que personne ne suit.

Atchoum file vers le labo de Rodney, et tape à la porte

Mimi revient sur ses pas pour pas se perdre.

Syla se dit que c'est chouette les copines elle vous abandonnent quand vous avez besoin d'elles.

Atchoum entre en poussant Rodney, qui pâlit en la voyant.

Mimi voit Syla coincée : elle sort les griffes et saute sur Ronon

Atchoum : Qu est-ce que t'as fait? Tu sais que j'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de tes conneries? Pourquoi t'as bloqué mes quartiers ? Parce qu'il te l'avait demandé?

Steph - Syla pense : Quelle bonne diversion…

Syla : Merci mimi !

Mimi : Lâche la !

Syla file à toutes jambes

Mimi se retrouve coincé dans les bras de Ronon. Atchoum se défoule sur Rodney.

Mimi : - Rodney viens me sauver -

Syla se rend compte que Mimi est coincée.

Atchoum frappe et chatouille Rodney, en le menaçant de lui faire avaler du citron.

Syla : - Atch on a un problème ( par radio) -

Mimi : Rodney!

Atchoum : - (dans la radio) quoi? -

Syla : - On a mimi dans les bras de Ronon (par radio) -

Mimi : Rodney!

Mimi pleure .

Atchoum : - (dans la radio ) ah non! -

Mimi gémit.

Ronon : Oh mais tu me saoules toi - pousse mimi

Syla : - Ouais et il a pas l'air de la lâcher (par radio) -

Atchoum oublie de couper la radio de Rodney, qui en profite pour appeler Ronon au secours

Syla - rectification : si (par radio) -

Mimi lance un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles de Ronon et se met a courir comme une dératée.

Mimi : Courez les filles!

Mimi et Syla courent.

Mimi : Cours forrest cours.

Syla: Je fais ce que je peux

Mimi se tourne vers Syla en courant.

Mimi : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ronon : aïe! - respire un grand coup - Grmph! Ca tu me le paieras! - a mimi -

Syla : Euh ...Ou est Atch ?

Mimi : Je suis mal barrée non.

Ronon : - (dans la radio ) j'arrive rodney -

Mimi : Rodney nous sauvera.

Atchoum entend la réponse de Ronon dans la radio et pâlit.

Syla : Tu rêves mimi

Atchoum répond à Syla - Chuis au labo -

Mimi a plein confiance en son scientifique

Syla : - on arrive Atch (par la radio) -

Syla tire mimi par le bras et file avec elle au labo.

Atchoum se dirige vers la porte et l ouvre :- trop tard (dans la radio) - en voyant un grand balaise lui obscurcir la vue.

Mimi: Rodney!

Ronon : - sourire sadique - je te tiens!

Syla : On est mal ! Mimi lâche Rodney !

Mimi se dit qu'au moins elle pourra occuper Rodney.

Syla : Mais où t'as eu ce pot de nut'???

Mimi : Occupe-toi de Ronon Syla. Moi, j'occupe Rodney.

Ronon : Foutez moi la paix - hurle après Syla en lui faisant un clin d œil -

Syla : Ouais je vous laisse vous débrouiller en tout cas Rodney, j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

Atchoum essaie de passer, mais Ronon l'en empêche.

Syla se demande pourquoi un clin d'œil.

Mimi : Pourquoi ? je sais être gentille

Atchoum : Gloups

Syla réfléchit.

Ronon : tu vas voir! - charge atchoum comme un sac de patates et sourit en voyant mimi accroché à Rodney

Mimi prend Rodney par la main et s'enferme dans le placard à balai exigu.

Syla se retrouve seul dans le labo avec une dans un placard et l'autre sur l'épaule de Ronon

Syla : Bon je fais quoi moi?!

Ronon : tu vas voir Sheppard ?

Mimi fume une clope qui fait rire avec Rodney pour le détendre.

Atchoum se demande ce qui l'attend.

Syla se dit qu'elle va aller voir Sheppard : C'est une bonne idée ça.

Atchoum : Hey! et moi

Ronon : Toi tais-toi! je vais m occuper de toi dès que l'autre sera partie. Mais où est la blonde ? Elle a kidnappé Rodney?

Mimi pense que c'est marrant la blonde avec le génie, le grand balaise avec la petite et la quoi avec le militaire.

Syla se dirige tranquillement vers les quartiers de Shep'.

Atchoum déglutit: mamaaaaaa j ai peur. Liiiiiiiiiz au secours

Syla se demande si elle ressemble a une quoi??? c'est quoi une quoi d'abord???

Atchoum se rend compte que plus personne ne l'écoute, et pleure.

Mimi aimerait que Syla fasse une comparaison d'opposée.

Ronon, ouvre la porte du placard avec toujours Atchoum sur l'épaule : oh pardon

Syla : J'en ai pas envie mimi -par radio -

Mimi : Vous dérangez la

Atchoum : Quoi ? Mais qu est ce qui se passe?

Mimi dit : - Aussi Syla tu déranges (par radio)-

Syla arrive devant les quartiers de Shep' et frappe.

Mimi : Fermez cette porte!

Ronon fait demi tour pour qu'Atchoum puisse voir ce qui se passe : Regarde!

Atchoum : oh

Syla : - je dérange pas (par radio) -

Atchoum : mais referme la porte grand imbécile! Tu vois pas qu'on les dérange?

Mimi a son t-shirt autour de son cou

Syla s'acharne sur la porte

Ronon : Grmph! Grand imbécile, grand imbécile, tu vas voir le grand imbécile.

Mimi lance un balai à la tête de Ronon

Syla : pfffffffffffff c'est bien ma veine il est pô là!!!!!!

Ronon : Aieuh! ok ok je m en vais!

Mimi se jette a nouveau sur Rodney.

Mimi dit : On en était ou

Syla s'assoie par terre et décide de désespérer

Mimi entend la porte s'ouvrir a nouveau

Mimi : Sheppard ??!!

Atchoum se dit qu'il ne faut plus s'inquiéter pour Mimi

Mimi dit : Dégage!

Mimi dit : - Syla il est dans le labo (par radio) -

Syla : - C'est vrai ?! merci mimi (par radio)-

Mimi : - de rien -

Mimi parle a rodney

Syla se dirige en sautillant vers le labo

Mimi regarde Rodney qui semble peiné.

Atchoum s'ennuie sur l'épaule de ronon... non que le spectacle de son postérieur soit deplaisant, mais bon...

Mimi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Syla se dit qu'elle prendrait bien des nouvelles de Atch tout en se dirigeant vers le labo

Syla : - Atch tu me reçois ?? (par radio) -

Atchoum : - ouais -

Syla : -ca va tu t'en sors ?? -

Mimi se dit que tous ces dérangements ont coupé la chique de son scientifique et puis le placard c'est pas le meilleur endroit.

Mimi remet son t-shirt et prend la main de Rodney, avant de sortir du placard

Mimi : Vous faites chier avec votre bordel.

Syla : - Atch mais réponds, youhou -

Syla se dit que Atch doit être occupé

Atchoum : - chuis sur l épaule de ronon les yeux a quelques cm de deux belles fesses QUE JE NE PEUX PAS TOUCHEEEEEER -

Mimi se dit que c'est con d'avoir des bras aussi court.

Syla : - Pas de chance, c'est déjà pas mal de les regarder - en se pouffant de rire

Atchoum : - les filles vous êtes des garces -

Mimi dit : - tu viens le chercher ton Shep'-

Syla : -mais non-

Syla : -ouais attends je suis passer prendre du gateau au choco au mess-

Shepp se marre.

Syla arrive au labo : Me revoilààààààà !

Atchoum : Désolée mimi mais là ( montre qu elle peut plus bouger ) je suis pas en position de la forcer à dégager.

Syla s'accroche au bras de shep'

Mimi : prends ton militaire

Syla : On va où ??

Syla : Ouais et toi prends ton scientifique

Mimi se demande si des paillasses c'est froid

Atchoum implore Shepp' de l'aider avant de partir, mais il s'en va...

Mimi se dit que le carrelage c'est froid sous les fesses : On peut mieux faire.

Syla : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait Atch, John -demande a shepp'-

Mimi regarde avec adoration les fesses de Ronon qui ne sait plus ou donner de la tête

Ronon et Rodney : Hey! ça suffit !

Mimi bave.

Atchoum : Hey mimi ça c'est à MOI reluque ton scientifique

Atchoum sent que Ronon bouge et se contorsionne pour s'apercevoir que Rodney entraîne Mimi vers on ne sait pas où.

Mimi : Ben quoi ?!

Mimi rechigne a suivre Rodney.

Ronon : Bon j'ai toujours un auteur a torturer moi ( file à la suite de Rodney vers la sortie et bifurque au premier carrefour vers ses quartiers)

Syla se dirige avec Shep' vers ses quartiers ( Note de Syla : le mien il est gentil au moins )

Mimi se dit qu'elle prendrait bien la place d'Atch.

Mimi se souvient que Shep' l'a dérangé

Atchoum commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Mimi pense qu'elle devrait faire la même chose à Shep'.

Atchoum : Bon Ronon vas y fous moi une claque qu'on en finisse, parce que la je m'emmerde sérieusement...

Syla se dépêche d'entraîner Shep' dans ses quartiers avant que la blonde les rejoints.

Atchoum : Non que le spectacle de ton postérieur soit dégoûtant loin de la même.

Mimi s'échappe des bras de Rodney et se met à courir vers les appart' de Shep'.

Ronon : ah ouais - se dit qu'il va mettre son plan a exécution -

Syla court a toute vitesse en trainant Shep'. Elle arrive devant la porte mais elle s'ouvre pas.

Rodney : - les gars faites gaffe la blonde a filé -

Atchoum : mais elle est où ? (Rodney part a sa poursuite )

Syla: C'est quoi le problème avec ces fichues portes "# -qui s'énerve-

Rodney se met à courir après sa blonde car après tout il a un faible pour les blonde surtout quand elle prennent les initiatives.

Ronon entre dans es quartiers et verrouille la porte : - bon, ça y est -

Mimi hésites entre énerver Syla et continuer avec Rod : Mais quel dilemme !!!

Atchoum a entendu l'appel de Rodney : (dans la radio) - Mimi retourne voir Rodney le pauvre il va s'ennuyer tout seul

Mimi s'asseoit dans le couloir car elle sait plus quoi faire.

Syla souhaite que mimi choisisse la deuxième option : mais comme elle est sadique !

Mimi se dit qu'elle va demander son avis a Syla car elle prend toujours de sages décisions.

Mimi frappe a la porte de Shep' : Syla tu es la ?

Mimi : J'ai besoin d'aide

Atchoum est toujours sur l 'épaule de Ronon, qui en la gardant d'une main fouille dans ses affaires de l'autre.

Atchoum : Euh...- à Ronon - tu fais quoi la?

Syla : -oui tu veux quoi ? - à Mimi

Ronon, à Atchoum : tu vas voir.

Mimi :Ben on a pas oublié un truc là…

Syla : - Quel truc, non vois pas j'ai Shep' a coté de moi un gâteau au chocolat dans un sac , non voit pas-

Cinq minutes plus tard Ronon pose atchoum sur le lit et la tient d'une seule main : Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Atchoum fronce un sourcil

Mimi : On devait pas sauver Atch après tout à 4 c'est pas mieux que deux faibles femmes

Syla réfléchit.

Atchoum hausse les DEUX sourcils...

Syla : -hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm attends je réfléchis-

Mimi est rejoint par Rodney.

Atchoum : Arrête ça me chatouille.

Syla se dit que ce sera bien de l'aider juste pour s'amuser : - Oki mimi on y go-

Mimi refait du gringue à Rodney pour qu'il accepte de les aider.

Atchoum se dit que finalement, elle aurait du piquer le flingue de Ronon plus tôt.

Mimi, à Rodney :tu m'excuses

Atchoum, à Ronon : Euh... c'est pour ça que...

Syla : Bon John tu nous aides, toi ??

Mimi :- Rodney accepte de nous aider Syla -

Ronon soupire : franchement t'es longue a comprendre toi ! Si j'avais voulu je t'aurais rattrapé en deux secondes

Syla : - John aussi-

Mimi : On y va !

Atchoum, à Ronon : moui

Syla : Ouais a l'attaque !!!

Atchoum voyant que Ronon s'éloigne, le rattrape d'une main.

Mimi se dirige vers l'appart de Ronon en tenant Rodney par la main.

Atchoum : Viens ici toi.

Ronon : Quoi?

Syla se dirige avec John vers les quartiers de Ronon.

Atchoum : Bisou

Mimi se demande ce qu'il doivent faire tous les 4.

Ronon hausse un sourcil sure ?

Atchoum hoche la tête : Vouiii

Mimi dit : Atch t'es la ?

Syla regarde Mimi et hausse les épaules.

Mimi tambourine a la porte, pendant qu'Atchoum se dit qu elle a oublié quelque chose.

Syla tambourine aussi

Mimi : Atch!

Syla : Atchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh réponds !!!

Rodney et Shep' se demandent ce qu'ils font avec deux folles

Atchoum crie eurêka, faisant sursauter Ronon: voilà !

Ronon : Quoi ?

Atchoum : ben - et là ils entendent tambouriner - j ai oublié de dire un truc aux filles.

Syla regarde mimi et lui montre les conduits de ventilation.

Ronon soupire : bon atta j'y vais.

Ronon se leve et va ouvrir laissant Atchoum sur le lit.

Mimi se dit qu'elle doit être assez fine pour rentrer si on lui fait la courte échelle.

Atchoum : Attaaaaaa ! Bizou

Syla : John aide mimi !!

Ronon revient vers le lit et fait un câlin à Atchoum

Mimi commence à rentrer dans le conduit d'aération.

Syla : -bonne chance mimi-

Mimi se coince à cause de sa poitrine dans le conduit d'aération.

Mimi : Je suis coincée !!

Syla se tient la tête d'un air désespéré

Rodney se tape la tête devant tant de bêtises.

Atchoum entend hurler une voix étouffée, se demande d'où ça vient, avant de replonger les deux mains sous le t-shirt de Ronon.

John quant à lui rigole.

Mimi : Attendez je vois un truc

Ronon attrape les deux mains d'Atchoum : Atta je dois allez ouvrir la porte 'y a du bruit dehors.

Mimi : un rat!

Syla : -tu vois quoi?-

Mimi devient hystérique.

Ronon se lève et va ouvrir, pendant qu'Atchoum entend des hurlement plus du tout étouffés.

Ronon : Oh!

Syla : Et merde il a fallu que ce soit un rat.

Atchoum : Quoi ?

Mimi veut plus du tout être coincée.

Syla , à l'attention des gars : Je crois qu'on devrait se casser ou on fait diversion?

Mimi hurle.

Ronon , à John Rod et Syla - mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous? Et où est Mimi ?

Mimi : Faites moi sortir.

Syla : Bon en fait on reste. Euh mimi elle est... aux toilettes !!

Ronon lève les yeux en entendant hurler, et se rend compte que mimi est coincée dans le tuyau et finit par éclater de rire.

Syla chuchote dans la radio: -tais toi -

Atchoum : Mais que passa à la fin?

Mimi a l'attention de Syla : - Trouve un truc pour me sortir de là -

Atchoum renfile son haut comme il faut et se lève.

Syla : -ouais mais quoi de l'huile ???-

Atchoum passe la tête sous le bras de Ronon et voit ses trois amis dehors.

Syla fait un petit coucou à Atch.

Atchoum à tout le monde - : qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mimi : Sortez moi de là.

Atchoum voit Syla faire une petit geste et entend Mimi hurler , du coup elle lève les yeux : oh!

Atchoum étouffe un petit rire : la pauvre! Z'avez pas honte!

Syla fait un grand sourire.

Atchoum : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la dedans ???

Mimi arrête de gesticuler car ça la fatigue et se met à pleurer.

Syla : Euh... en fait c'est très très très très très long à expliquer.

Mimi : Rodney! Aide moi

Ronon : Faut peut-être la faire redescendre et remettre les explication à plus tard, non?

Atchoum, à ronon : ouais

Syla : Mouais. Mais on fait comment?

Mimi essaye d'enlever ses habits pour réduire la circonférence

Tout le monde réfléchit.

Mimi envoie valser son haut qui tombe sur la tête de Ronon qui regardait le trou.

Atchoum : Mimi ? Inspire à fond et souffle d'un coup quand on va te le dire.

Atchoum voit tomber un haut : Hey.

Syla : oups

Rodney: mais elle se met à poil!

Atchoum se dit qu'on devrait envoyer Rodney la chercher, mais il passera pas.

Syla : Je te dis d'utiliser de l'huile : les conduits seront glissants et ça passera tout seul

Mimi envoie ses godasses qui assomment Sheppard.

Syla : Hey mimi non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas voir toi !

Syla se dirige vers Shep' et l'aide à se relever.

Atchoum a pas le temps d'avertir Sheppard qui prend les bottes de mimi sur la tête.

Mimi envoie son pantalon et là Rodney commence à redouter le pire.

Atchoum ouvre de grands yeux

Syla : Comment elle fait pour se déshabiller si elle est coincée ???!!!

Atchoum : Bon messieurs vous courrez voir Teyla et vous lui demander le plus grand flacon d huile de massage qu'elle ait

Syla : C'est louche ça…

Rodney se dit qu'il va finalement peut-être la chercher tout seul sa blonde.

Atchoum, à Syla : Je devine y a qu'à un certain niveau que ça passe pas...John! Ronon! Exécution !

Atchoum souffle en voyant les deux guerriers s'en aller.

Syla : Ouais mais si elle s'est mise a ramper elle avait ses bras devant donc elle est restée, coincée comme ça

Atchoum : Rassuré Rodney ??

Syla : Alors elle peut pas bouger

Mimi : - Je me déshabille plus vite que mon ombre -

Syla : -ah bon ça s'explique alors-

Rodney : mouais... merci...

Mimi : - pas besoin de main pour ça -

Syla : Ils font quoi les mecs là ? Mais maniez vous le cul !!

Mimi se demande comment elle s'est retrouvée en sous-vêtements dans un conduit d'aération qui mène même pas à la chambre de Rodney.

Atchoum se dit qu'on entend plus Mimi.

Syla s'assoit par terre

Atchoum : - (par radio) mimi ça va? -

Mimi se dit qu'au moins elle a encore ses chaussettes comme ça elle a pas froid aux pieds.

Atchoum: - (par radio) Teyla! Tu peux donner ton gros bidon d'huile à Ronon et John? on t'expliquera.

Mimi : - à ton avis -

Atchoum écoute la réponse : -( radio ) merci -

Mimi hurle et bousille l'oreille d'Atch, qui arrache son oreillette.

Atchoum : Elle m'a bousillée le tympan

Syla : -non mais ça va pas tu bousilles la mienne aussi te signale au passage-

Mimi pleure.

Atchoum : - (par radio) du calme pippin ils reviennent -.

Mimi dit : - je m'excuse -

Syla se tient l'oreille : -bah t'inquiète t'es toute excusée-

Mimi devant l'usage de son surnom ce dit qu'elle aimerait une cigarette. Elle sort ses cigarettes qui font rire de son soutif et s'en allume une : - ah ça détend -

Syla aperçoit les mecs .

Atchoum a entendu mimi.

Atchoum : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mimi ?

Syla :oh non elle va s'asphyxier

Atchoum : Ah non! t as pas pris ce que je crois que t as pris?

Mimi déclenche les alarmes incendies et tout le monde se fait arroser

Syla: MIMIIIIIIIIII

Atchoum ferme les yeux de désespoir et demande par radio a ce qu'on coupe les sprinklers

Mimi se marre car elle est pas mouillée, elle, et elle rigole comme une dératée.

Ronon regarde atchoum d'un oeil gourmand pendant que Shepp' fait pareil pour Syla

Syla : Je t'entends rigoler mimi.

Atchoum : Mimi arrête de rire on est trempées

Mimi dit : WHAHAHA JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE !!!

Atchoum : Et l'huile et l'eau ça colle pas cocotte.

Syla :C'est pas drôle enfin ça dépend de qu'elle point de vue on se place aussi.

Atchoum : Dites - a tous - et si on la laissait là ? Elle est bien en fait.

Syla : c'est sadique j'aime bien...Si on votait ??

Mimi : le seul point de vue que vous avez, c'est mes FESSES.

Rodney, aux deux mecs : Regardez pas

Ronon : Elle a fumé quoi ?- regarde Atch - Moi je suis pas d'accord on va pas pouvoir être tranquille si on la sort pas de là….

Syla : Mouais t'as pas tort mais bon on la sort de là et on est quand même pas tranquille alors…

Atchoum demande à Ronon de fermer les yeux et de s'approcher du conduit : Ronon bouge pas je monte sur tes épaules.

Mimi se dit qu'elle aimerait un câlin de son homme .

Atchoum escalade Ronon - hmmm il est vraiment bien musclé de partout - chargée du bidon d'huile

Syla s'accroche a Shep' et regarde la scène

Mimi se met a pleurer car elle a vraiment envie d'un câlin

Atchoum se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer .

Syla se met a rire : -tant que t'as pas envie de faire pipi (par radio )-

Mimi :- vous faites quoi ?! -

Atchoum, à Mimi : - on te tire de ton trou -

Syla : - Moi rien je regarde Ronon et Atch se démener-

Atchoum, à Mimi: - de l'huile ça devrait mieux glisser -

Mimi : - Non pas d'huile sur mes chaussettes -

Atchoum ouvre le bidon et en balance une bonne quantité

Atchoum, à mimi : - trop tard désolée -

Mimi sent un truc visqueux

Syla : Atch fait gaffe le bidon a une fuite. Tu vas en avoir partout.

Ronon bouge instinctivement pour éviter l'huile qui coule.

Rodney se casse la gueule avec l'huile par terre

Atchoum est déséquilibrée et tombe... droit dans les bras de Ronon.

John aide Rodney à se relever

Atchoum : Moi chuis bien là.

Atchoum se dit qu'elle en resterait bien là.

Mimi sent qu'elle arrive a sortir et montre ses fesses à tout le monde.

Syla : bon on devrait se pousser mimi va sortir.

Mimi : Enfin je suis sortie

Atchoum masque les yeux de Ronon, pendant que Mimi tombe sur Rodney

Syla : Le pauvre !

Atchoum, à Ronon: Demi tour toi ! Direction tes quartiers : y a plus de rat dans les conduits.

Rodney se réveille avec Mimi dans ses bras.

Syla : Bon c'est pas que, mais je vais aller me changer suis trempée, moi .

Shepp : attends moi ( court après Syla)

Syla :tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier.

Mimi se dit que puisqu'elle est recouverte d'huile de massage autant qu'elle en profite et traîne Rodney.

Atchoum soupire en les voyant tous partir : ( à Ronon ) Enfin!

Mimi s'enferme a double tour avec Rodney.

Ronon - a atchoum - : Tu veux aller te changer toi aussi?

Atchoum : Mes quartiers sont a coté banane !

Syla : -Atch fait pas de bêtise hihi (par radio)-

atchoum : - (radio) trop tard! -

Atchoum coupe sa radio .

Syla :- ( radio) bah tant pis -

Mimi lance un dernier appel radio

Syla coupe sa radio aussi

Mimi : Amusez vous bien les filles

Ronon, - à atchoum - : Finalement t'iras te changer plus tard.

Il éclate de rire en entendant la réponse de Syla, puis rit encore plus en entendant Mimi, et rentre dans ses quartiers, avec Atchoum dans les bras

Ronon la pose doucement sur le lit avant de couper sa radio et jeter son oreillette.

Mimi croise Elizabeth et se demande comment expliquer le fait qu'elle soit a poil couverte d'huile avec un Rodney trempé .

Atchoum commence à avoir froid et à poser son pull, puis son pantalon pour les balancer sur le radiateur

Syla se dirige vers ses quartiers avec John.

Mimi s'en tire en courant à son habitude comme une dératée.

Atchoum se glisse DANS le lit de Ronon

Syla se dit que ses quartiers son trop loin pffffffff

Ronon se retourne et voit atchoum dans son lit a moitié déshabillée, et fait semblant de bouder : Ah ben non c'était a moi de le faire ça .

… et le fut d'atchoum prend feu comme il dégouline de l'eau sur le radiateur (note d'atchoum : c'est mimi qui a voulu ça je n'étais pas d'accord)

L'alarme incendie se déclenche.

Atchoum se dit qu'elle a vraiment pas de chance et file jeter son pantalon en feu dans la douche.

Atchoum se dit qu elle s'en fout finalement.

Atchoum : trempée pour trempée…

Et elle saute sur Ronon en pensant : je veux mon câlin, je l'aurais.

C'est pas le runner qui s'en plaindrait.

Mimi se dit que les scientifiques savent y faire et que c'est la dernière pensée logique de la soirée …

Syla est déjà depuis longtemps couché avec son Shep'.

Atchoum se dit qu elle n est pas couchée mais elle est quand même sur Ronon.

Syla : J'ai pas dit que je dormais.

Mimi crie car Rodney lui a mordu la fesse : Non mais ça va pas !!

Etre couché et dormir sont deux choses différentes (ça sera la morale de ce tout fout le camp : approuvé par Syla et Mimi)

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu?

En collaboration avec syla et mimi


End file.
